


Nickel's Worth of Free Advice

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 finale spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel remembers Krzeminski's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickel's Worth of Free Advice

Several hours after finally kissing in his office, Peggy lays curled against Daniel's side, playing with the gray that was beginning to paint the hair on his right temple. When they left the SSR office (under Rose's orders after she had walked in on them), their intention had been to have the "talk" Daniel had suggest after their almost kiss in the van. Plans changed after they entered his house and he pinned her to the inside of his front door. They quickly made their way to his bedroom and time slipped away. 

Peggy lowers her head to his chest. How had she let herself go so long without listening to the sound of his heart beating? She feels his fingers in her hair and hears him chuckle softly. 

Lifting her head to look in his eyes, she asks, "Is there something you find funny, Chief Sousa?"

He kisses her on the nose. "I was just thinking about something Krzeminski said to me once."

"You are thinking about that wanker at a time like this?," she asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Giving her bottom a little swat, he continues, "The night he was killed, he accused me of being sweet on you. . ."

"Which you were."

"Which I was," he says with a wink. "He offered me a nickel's worth of free advice. Said no girl's gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch."

"Guess he didn't know that aluminum crutch is a very good weapon," she says as she returns his wink. "And I repeat, Krzeminski was a wanker. Now, I hate to leave this bed but I need to use the loo and in our rush to get here, I'm embarrassed to say I don't know where it is."

"It's across the hall." 

Peggy slips out of the bed and picks up his discarded Hawaiian print shirt. She puts it on and buttons 2 buttons. She turns to him and, placing her hands on her hips, asks, "What do you think?"

"When you get back in here, I will show you what I think," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Peggy can't wipe the smile off her face as she does her business in the bathroom. As she washes her hands, the phone rings. She walks back into the bedroom as Daniel says, "Shit. Thanks for calling, Rose. Peggy and I will meet you at the hospital." She sits on the edge of the bed as he hangs up the phone. 

"Daniel, what happened? Who is in the hospital?"

"Jack's been shot."


End file.
